Sentimientos
by Makoto-chi1
Summary: Una historia de amor entre Ezio y Leo, donde sus sentimientos son mutuos pero no los saben hasta el final.


Capitulo 1

-Realmente no te entiendo pero...si sirve para mejorar las hojas ocultas...entonces esta bien!-Y diciendo esto, Ezio me mostró una enorme sonrisa...

Esa fue la primera vez, la primera vez que comencé a sentir algo por él,algo extraño pero sincero, y cada vez que lo veía sonreír sentía mil mariposas en mi estomago y me sonrojaba al punto de parecer un completo idiota.

Ahora...por mas que lo intente, no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza ni puedo alejarlo de mi corazón, que es lo que mas me duele. A pesar de saber que no tengo oportunidad con alguien como él, mis sentimientos siguen creciendo mas y mas siendo incapaz de siquiera mirarlo a los ojos...patético no? y lo único que puedo hacer por él son unos estúpidos inventos que de seguro nunca ocupa, para él soy solo un inventor renacentista mas.

Al pensar en eso, de inmediato la caja que sostenía en mis mano cayo al suelo derramando todo por todo el piso.

Era verdad, para Ezio...soy solo un inventor mas.

Me agache para lentamente comenzar a recoger las cosas del suelo, que no eran mas que herramientas. En eso, escucho levemente el sonido del abrirse una puerta y considerando de donde provenía debía ser la puerta principal. Por un momento pensé que solo era el viento, pero luego escuche una voz que hiso que mi corazón saltara.

-¡Leonardo!soy yo, Ezio...¿Donde estas?-De inmediato termine de recoger las cosas, ponerlas dentro de la caja y poniéndola en encima de otras cajas, rápidamente me dirigí hacia Ezio quien se encontraba mirando todos mis inventos con curiosidad.-¡Ah! Ahí estas, te estaba buscando.

-Si...lo siento, estaba arreglando unas cosas detrás del taller y...-por mas que me esforzaba, no podía sonreír o hablar con naturalidad con él aquí.

-¡Eh! Porque esa cara...? tengo algo que va a alegrarte, mi tío Mario quiere verte para agradecerte por todo lo que has hacho por mi, por eso ha decidido hacer un banquete especial ¿Que tal?¿Te apetece?-La verdad es no tenia ganas para algo así, especialmente en estos días, pero viniendo de Ezio...y verlo tan feliz, no podía negarme, no ahora.

-Claro, porque no?-Trate de sonar lo mas feliz posible para no alarmarlo, porque verlo infeliz por mi culpa seria peor que una tortura.

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos a la anochecer en la mansión de mi tío, adiós...Leonardo.

Con esas ultimas palabras, Ezio salio del taller sin mas. Y yo...como siempre quede en mi taller sin nadie mas descifrando escrituras sobre las hojas ocultas, grandioso.

Me pase la tarde pensando si es que realmente debía ir o no, posiblemente Ezio llevaría a otra novia que presumir y con suerte me hablaría, pero por otra parte no podía ser desconsiderado con alguien como su tío,en especial ahora.

Finalmente, dándole vueltas a todo llego la noche y sin pensarlo mas, tome mi caballo y partí hacia la mansión. En un rato estuve allí conteniendome las ganas de volver.

-¡Leonardo! Ya estas aquí, que bueno verte.-Sin darme cuenta, Ezio había llegado a mi haciendo que me bajara del caballo.-Vamos adentro, el banquete esta por comenzar.-Al decir esto, solo pude asentir y seguirlo hasta dentro, donde se encontraba un ambiente bastante alegre, lo que me subió un poco el animo.

-¡Aquí estas amigo mio!-oí decir al entrar a una habitación bastante amplia y con harta gente, también había comida en cantidades. Al fijarme,me di cuenta de que había sido Mario quien había dicho las palabras anteriores y a continuación, fue donde nos encontrábamos Ezio y yo para adentrarnos al festín.

Estuve con Ezio unos minutos, pero al rato él se fue a con unas chicas, aunque me lo esperaba de él de todas formas. Entonces comencé a sentirme un poco culpable...todo este festín por mi? No, de seguro había otra cosa de por medio pero si ese fuera el caso, porque Ezio me habría mentido...? O simplemente siempre eran así? Me parecía un poco mucho viniendo de una familia de asesinos.

-Invitados...-Escuche de repente la voz de Mario quien se dirigía a todos, al tiempo que todos se callaban para escucharlo.-Gracias a todos por venir hoy a mi casa, todos...amigos y hermanos, hoy...mi sobrino quería anunciar algo para todos ustedes.

¿Que podía ser tan importante como para que Ezio me mintiera para venir...? No tenia mucho sentido, aunque solo esperaba que no fuera algo muy grave.

-...Bueno yo...-comenzó Ezio quien se encontraba a un costado de su tío, y antes de que continuara me fije como la chica que se encontraba junto al él, este la atraía hacia si.-Les presente a Maria...mi futura esposa...

Mis manos lentamente comenzaron a temblar, el pecho dolía mas y mas y me sentía asfixiado.

...¿Que...?¿Que es esto...porque todo me duele? Me siento...como si estuviera un infierno...

Tenia que salir de ahí, no podía pensar con claridad con toda esa gente aplaudiendo y hablando tan fuerte, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

...Porque...¿Porque me tenia que enamorar de alguien como Ezio?¿Es que acaso pensaba que al ser tan mujeriego nunca se apartaría realmente de mi lado? Y aquí estoy ahora sufriendo por un idiota.

Si hubiera sabido que esto era lo que iba a decir...no hubiera venido. Si me lo hubiera dicho fuerte y claro desde el principio...mi corazón no dolería tanto ahora.

Finalmente logre salir de ahí, conteniendome las lagrimas y al estar fuera de esa habitación, cerra las puertas detrás mio para dejar las lagrimas correr por mi rostro.

Ya no sabia que hacer...me sentía perdido, como si todo lo que tenia me lo hayan arrebatado con unas simples palabras, ¿Pero que podía hacer? si finalmente era la decisión de Ezio, no mía.

Escuche como alguien abría la puerta detrás mio, por lo que rápidamente me corrí para que no viera en que estado me encontraba.

-...Leonardo...-Esa voz...¡¿Ezio?! Si el me veía así...no podía permitirlo, por lo que le di la espalda para que no me viera.-de repente saliste y pensé que...-me corrí las lagrimas de la cara y trate de que mi voz no sonara mal.

-Si...lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a tanta gente...ya sabes.-No dijo nada por unos segundos, pero sabia perfectamente que me estaba mirando.

¡Por favor di algo!No quiero...no quiero que estés así por mi culpa.

-Esa...es la única razón?-Pregunto este.

Por supuesto que no es la única razón...pero que quieres que te diga...¡¿Que te amo?! No puedo hacer algo tan idiota como eso...yo...jamas podría.

-De que hablas...por supuesto que si...por cierto...aun no te he felicitado por tu compromiso,felicitaciones...

-No quiero que seas tu quien me diga eso...-Escuche a Ezio decir algo, pero la verdad es que no entendí, por lo que estuve a punto de pedirle que lo repitiera, pero este continuo diciendo.-Sabes...este compromiso...solo lo hice para olvidarme de otra persona...patético no?

¿Que...? Que es lo que esta diciendo ahora este idiota?

-...hay alguien de quien e estado enamorado hace un tiempo, pero es algo imposible por lo que pensé que este compromiso me haría olvidarme de esa persona...pero lo único que conseguí fue que esa persona se pusiera triste...

...Es igual a mi...pero él...bueno, él es Ezio,era de esperarse que hiciera algo así.

-Ezio...-con la charla ya se me había pasado un poco lo de las lagrimas, por lo que solo me di vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.-si tu realmente amas a esa persona... entonces no tienes porque dudar.

Este por un momento abrió bien lo ojos algo sorprendido y a continuación agacho la cabeza soltando una pequeña risa.

Si...viniendo de mi debía ser gracioso no? Y aunque yo supiera que ese compromiso era falso...el seguía amando a otra persona a tal punto de tener que mentirse a si mismo, pero yo...yo no me encontraba en ninguna parte.

Ahora era momento de irse. Tenia que dejar al asesino lidiar con sus problemas amorosos el mismo.

-Creo que yo ya me voy a ir por hoy...-no alcance a darme vuelta cuando Ezio me detuvo tomándome la mano.

-Tienes razón...no debo dudar si es que realmente le amo...-al decir esto, me miro unos segundos y acto seguido...me beso.

Por un momento no entendí y quise alejarlo. Y entonces todo fue tan claro...Nuestros sentimientos...eran los mismo el uno por el otro.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado! Es mi primera vez haciendo un fic por lo que en realidad nose mucho como hacerlo, pero realmente tenia ya que Ezio y Leo son mi pareja favorita de Assassins Creed

También no me fije mucho en las personalidades de los personajes, solo me deje llevar, asi es que si notan mucha variedad en ellos es por eso mismo.


End file.
